1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal dissipating module of an electronic apparatus, more particularly to an adjustable thermal dissipating module in view of the locations of thermal emitting and thermal dissipating surfaces.
2. Related Art
Currently, the development of electronic apparatus tends to being light, thin, short and small. While the dimension of the electronic apparatus is gradually shrinking, the thermal dissipating capability is much more concerned. Thus, the conventional thermal dissipating module with fin-type heat sinks and fans is gradually replaced by the thermal dissipating apparatus with thermal pipes.
In FIG. 1a, it is a heat pipe 10 of a conventional thermal dissipating module 1. The heat pipe 10 has a first end 11 and a second end 12. The first end 11 is disposed on a first thermal conductive plate 13, and the first thermal conductive plate 13 is disposed on a thermal emitting electronic device 14, such as a central processing unit (CPU) chip. The second end 12 is disposed on a second thermal conductive plate 15, and the second thermal conductive plate 15 is disposed on a thermal dissipating device 16. By soldering or adhering method, the first end 11 of the heat pipe 10 connects with the first thermal conductive plate 13, and the second end 12 of the heat pipe 10 connects with the second thermal conductive plate 15. Thus, due to the connection between the first end 11 of the heat pipe 10 and the first thermal conductive plate 13, the heat generated from the electronic device 14 can be transferred to the second end 12 of the heat pipe 10. Then, the heat can be dissipated in the thermal dissipating device 16 through the second thermal conductive plate 15. Hence, the function of the thermal dissipation can be reached.
The cross-sectional shapes of the first end 11 and the second end 12 are originally a circular shape. When the first end 11 and second end 12 of the heat pipe 10 are disposed respectively on the first thermal conductive plate 13 and second thermal conductive plate 15 during the assembling process, as shown in FIG. 1b, the cross-sectional shapes of the first end 11 and the second end 12 are deformed into an elliptical shape for easily fixed by a material 17, such as a solder material or an adhesive. However, the change of the cross-sectional shape of the heat pipe 10 may, therefore, ruin the capillary structure of the heat pipe 10. Consequently, the thermal dissipating efficiency of the heat pipe 10 is far below what is expected.
Besides, the conventional structure of the heat pipe 10 is closely jointed to the first thermal conductive plate 13 and second thermal conductive plate 15 by soldering or adhering methods. However, it is really inconvenient and troublesome to disassemble the heat pipe 10 and other devices for replacement.
As a thermal dissipating module of an electronic apparatus is designed, the most proper deployment of the thermal dissipating module for the electronic apparatus is designed for different factors, such as the location of the thermal emitting device, the location of the thermal dissipating device, the inner space layout, and the thermal dissipating device layout, which are required for the electronic apparatus. However, the conventional thermal dissipating module deployment cannot provide flexible adjustments for different electronic apparatus. Hence, it is very costly to develop the conventional thermal dissipating module for various electronic apparatuses.
Therefore, the present invention provides an electronic apparatus and its thermal dissipating module. The structure and assembly are simple in the present invention such that the present invention can provide flexible adjustments in accordance with the case shape and inner deployment of electronic apparatus. Thus, the present invention can be applied to any kinds of structure.